priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 45 Showcases
The showcases from Season 45. Gallery The First Showcases of the 45th Season (September 19, 2016, #7611K) showcasesseason45premiere1.jpg showcasesseason45premiere2.jpg showcasesseason45premiere3.jpg showcasesseason45premiere4.jpg showcasesseason45premiere5.jpg showcasesseason45premiere6.jpg showcasesseason45premiere7.jpg showcasesseason45premiere8.jpg showcasesseason45premiere9.jpg showcasesseason45premiere10.jpg showcasesseason45premiere11.jpg showcasesseason45premiere12.jpg showcasesseason45premiere13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $38,625. showcasesseason45premiere14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $26,905. showcasesseason45premiere15.jpg|Anthony has won a total of $29,408. showcasesseason45premiere16.jpg showcasesseason45premiere17.jpg showcasesseason45premiere18.jpg showcasesseason45premiere19.jpg showcasesseason45premiere20.jpg Breast Cancer Awareness Showcases (October 3, 2016, #7631K) showcases(10-3-2016)1.jpg showcases(10-3-2016)2.jpg showcases(10-3-2016)3.jpg showcases(10-3-2016)4.jpg showcases(10-3-2016)5.jpg showcases(10-3-2016)6.jpg showcases(10-3-2016)7.jpg showcases(10-3-2016)8.jpg showcases(10-3-2016)9.jpg showcases(10-3-2016)10.jpg|The ARP of Heather's showcase is $39,355. showcases(10-3-2016)11.jpg|The ARP of Beverly's showcase is $27,533. showcases(10-3-2016)12.jpg showcases(10-3-2016)13.jpg showcases(10-3-2016)14.jpg showcases(10-3-2016)15.jpg CBS Daytime #1 for 30 Years Special Showcases (October 10, 2016, #7641K) showcases(10-10-2016)1.jpg showcases(10-10-2016)2.jpg showcases(10-10-2016)3.jpg showcases(10-10-2016)4.jpg showcases(10-10-2016)5.jpg showcases(10-10-2016)6.jpg showcases(10-10-2016)7.jpg showcases(10-10-2016)8.jpg showcases(10-10-2016)9.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $34,440. showcases(10-10-2016)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,785. showcases(10-10-2016)11.jpg showcases(10-10-2016)12.jpg showcases(10-10-2016)13.jpg showcases(10-10-2016)14.jpg showcases(10-10-2016)15.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 1 (October 24, 2016, #7661K) showcases(10-24-2016)1.jpg showcases(10-24-2016)2.jpg showcases(10-24-2016)3.jpg showcases(10-24-2016)4.jpg showcases(10-24-2016)5.jpg showcases(10-24-2016)6.jpg showcases(10-24-2016)7.jpg|$3,000 in Cash showcases(10-24-2016)8.jpg showcases(10-24-2016)9.jpg showcases(10-24-2016)10.jpg showcases(10-24-2016)11.jpg showcases(10-24-2016)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $30,266. showcases(10-24-2016)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $41,818. showcases(10-24-2016)14.jpg showcases(10-24-2016)15.jpg showcases(10-24-2016)16.jpg showcases(10-24-2016)17.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 2 (October 25, 2016, #7662K) showcases(10-25-2016)1.jpg showcases(10-25-2016)2.jpg|$5,000 in Cash showcases(10-25-2016)3.jpg showcases(10-25-2016)4.jpg showcases(10-25-2016)5.jpg showcases(10-25-2016)6.jpg showcases(10-25-2016)7.jpg showcases(10-25-2016)8.jpg showcases(10-25-2016)9.jpg showcases(10-25-2016)10.jpg showcases(10-25-2016)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $31,984. showcases(10-25-2016)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $31,588. showcases(10-25-2016)13.jpg showcases(10-25-2016)14.jpg showcases(10-25-2016)15.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 3 (October 26, 2016, #7663K) showcases(10-26-2016)1.jpg showcases(10-26-2016)2.jpg showcases(10-26-2016)3.jpg showcases(10-26-2016)4.jpg showcases(10-26-2016)5.jpg showcases(10-26-2016)6.jpg showcases(10-26-2016)7.jpg showcases(10-26-2016)8.jpg showcases(10-26-2016)9.jpg showcases(10-26-2016)10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $31,834. showcases(10-26-2016)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $33,411. showcases(10-26-2016)12.jpg|Sheldon has won a total of $34,929. showcases(10-26-2016)13.jpg showcases(10-26-2016)14.jpg showcases(10-26-2016)15.jpg showcases(10-26-2016)16.jpg showcases(10-26-2016)17.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 4 (October 27, 2016, #7664K) showcases(10-27-2016)1.jpg showcases(10-27-2016)2.jpg showcases(10-27-2016)3.jpg showcases(10-27-2016)4.jpg showcases(10-27-2016)5.jpg showcases(10-27-2016)6.jpg showcases(10-27-2016)7.jpg showcases(10-27-2016)8.jpg showcases(10-27-2016)9.jpg showcases(10-27-2016)10.jpg showcases(10-27-2016)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,826. showcases(10-27-2016)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $33,805. showcases(10-27-2016)13.jpg showcases(10-27-2016)14.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 5 (October 28, 2016, #7665K) showcases(10-28-2016)1.jpg showcases(10-28-2016)2.jpg showcases(10-28-2016)3.jpg showcases(10-28-2016)4.jpg showcases(10-28-2016)5.jpg showcases(10-28-2016)6.jpg showcases(10-28-2016)7.jpg|$4,000 in Cash showcases(10-28-2016)8.jpg showcases(10-28-2016)9.jpg showcases(10-28-2016)10.jpg showcases(10-28-2016)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,654. showcases(10-28-2016)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $30,525. showcases(10-28-2016)13.jpg showcases(10-28-2016)14.jpg showcases(10-28-2016)15.jpg Halloween Showcases (October 31, 2016, #7671K) showcaseshalloween2016-1.jpg showcaseshalloween2016-2.jpg showcaseshalloween2016-3.jpg showcaseshalloween2016-4.jpg showcaseshalloween2016-5.jpg showcaseshalloween2016-6.jpg showcaseshalloween2016-7.jpg showcaseshalloween2016-8.jpg showcaseshalloween2016-9.jpg showcaseshalloween2016-10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $32,720. showcaseshalloween2016-11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $31,882. showcaseshalloween2016-12.jpg showcaseshalloween2016-13.jpg showcaseshalloween2016-14.jpg showcaseshalloween2016-15.jpg showcaseshalloween2016-16.jpg showcaseshalloween2016-17.jpg showcaseshalloween2016-18.jpg Veterans Day Showcases (November 11, 2016, #7685K) showcasesveterans2016-1.jpg showcasesveterans2016-2.jpg showcasesveterans2016-3.jpg showcasesveterans2016-4.jpg showcasesveterans2016-5.jpg showcasesveterans2016-6.jpg showcasesveterans2016-7.jpg showcasesveterans2016-8.jpg showcasesveterans2016-9.jpg showcasesveterans2016-10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $35,881. showcasesveterans2016-11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $25,374. showcasesveterans2016-12.jpg showcasesveterans2016-13.jpg showcasesveterans2016-14.jpg Thanksgiving Showcases (November 23, 2016, #7703K) showcasesthanksgiving2016-1.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2016-2.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2016-3.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2016-4.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2016-5.jpg Presented by Robert Irvine showcasesthanksgiving2016-6.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2016-7.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2016-8.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2016-9.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2016-10.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2016-11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $40,338. showcasesthanksgiving2016-12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $27,921. showcasesthanksgiving2016-13.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2016-14.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2016-15.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2016-16.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2016-17.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2016-18.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2016-19.jpg Cyber Monday Showcases (November 24, 2016, #7704K, aired out of order on November 28) showcases(11-28-2016)1.jpg showcases(11-28-2016)2.jpg showcases(11-28-2016)3.jpg showcases(11-28-2016)4.jpg showcases(11-28-2016)5.jpg showcases(11-28-2016)6.jpg showcases(11-28-2016)7.jpg showcases(11-28-2016)8.jpg showcases(11-28-2016)9.jpg showcases(11-28-2016)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $31,349. showcases(11-28-2016)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $32,375. showcases(11-28-2016)12.jpg showcases(11-28-2016)13.jpg showcases(11-28-2016)14.jpg showcases(11-28-2016)15.jpg showcases(11-28-2016)16.jpg showcases(11-28-2016)17.jpg Christmas Family Reunion Showcases (December 19, 2016, #7731K, aired out of order on December 22) showcases(12-22-2016)1.jpg showcases(12-22-2016)2.jpg showcases(12-22-2016)3.jpg showcases(12-22-2016)4.jpg showcases(12-22-2016)5.jpg showcases(12-22-2016)6.jpg showcases(12-22-2016)7.jpg showcases(12-22-2016)8.jpg showcases(12-22-2016)9.jpg showcases(12-22-2016)10.jpg showcases(12-22-2016)11.jpg showcases(12-22-2016)12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $39,322. showcases(12-22-2016)13.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $36,893. showcases(12-22-2016)14.jpg showcases(12-22-2016)15.jpg showcases(12-22-2016)16.jpg showcases(12-22-2016)17.jpg showcases(12-22-2016)18.jpg showcases(12-22-2016)19.jpg showcases(12-22-2016)20.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 2 (December 20, 2016, #7732K) showcases(12-20-2016)1.jpg showcases(12-20-2016)2.jpg showcases(12-20-2016)3.jpg showcases(12-20-2016)4.jpg showcases(12-20-2016)5.jpg showcases(12-20-2016)6.jpg showcases(12-20-2016)7.jpg showcases(12-20-2016)8.jpg showcases(12-20-2016)9.jpg showcases(12-20-2016)10.jpg showcases(12-20-2016)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,392. showcases(12-20-2016)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $34,602. showcases(12-20-2016)13.jpg|Renee has won a total of $34,914. showcases(12-20-2016)14.jpg showcases(12-20-2016)15.jpg showcases(12-20-2016)16.jpg showcases(12-20-2016)17.jpg showcases(12-20-2016)18.jpg showcases(12-20-2016)19.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 3 (December 21, 2016, #7733K) showcases(12-21-2016)1.jpg showcases(12-21-2016)2.jpg showcases(12-21-2016)3.jpg showcases(12-21-2016)4.jpg showcases(12-21-2016)5.jpg showcases(12-21-2016)6.jpg showcases(12-21-2016)7.jpg showcases(12-21-2016)8.jpg showcases(12-21-2016)9.jpg showcases(12-21-2016)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $42,682. showcases(12-21-2016)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,395. showcases(12-21-2016)12.jpg showcases(12-21-2016)13.jpg showcases(12-21-2016)14.jpg showcases(12-21-2016)15.jpg showcases(12-21-2016)16.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 4 (December 22, 2016, #7734K, aired out of order on December 19) showcases(12-19-2016)1.jpg showcases(12-19-2016)2.jpg showcases(12-19-2016)3.jpg showcases(12-19-2016)4.jpg showcases(12-19-2016)5.jpg showcases(12-19-2016)6.jpg showcases(12-19-2016)7.jpg showcases(12-19-2016)8.jpg showcases(12-19-2016)9.jpg showcases(12-19-2016)10.jpg showcases(12-19-2016)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $34,647. showcases(12-19-2016)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $27,304. showcases(12-19-2016)13.jpg|Dewey has won a total of $29,229. showcases(12-19-2016)14.jpg showcases(12-19-2016)15.jpg showcases(12-19-2016)16.jpg showcases(12-19-2016)17.jpg showcases(12-19-2016)18.jpg Kids-Themed Christmas Showcases (December 23, 2016, #7735K) showcases(12-23-2016)1.jpg showcases(12-23-2016)2.jpg showcases(12-23-2016)3.jpg showcases(12-23-2016)4.jpg showcases(12-23-2016)5.jpg showcases(12-23-2016)6.jpg showcases(12-23-2016)7.jpg showcases(12-23-2016)8.jpg showcases(12-23-2016)9.jpg showcases(12-23-2016)10.jpg showcases(12-23-2016)11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $31,411. showcases(12-23-2016)12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $49,576. showcases(12-23-2016)13.jpg showcases(12-23-2016)14.jpg|Salvatore Sr & Salvatore Jr have won a total of $32,449. showcases(12-23-2016)15.jpg showcases(12-23-2016)16.jpg showcases(12-23-2016)17.jpg showcases(12-23-2016)18.jpg The Best of 2016 Special Showcases (December 30, 2016, #7745K) showcasesbestof2016special1.jpg showcasesbestof2016special2.jpg showcasesbestof2016special3.jpg showcasesbestof2016special4.jpg showcasesbestof2016special5.jpg showcasesbestof2016special6.jpg showcasesbestof2016special7.jpg showcasesbestof2016special8.jpg showcasesbestof2016special9.jpg showcasesbestof2016special10.jpg showcasesbestof2016special11.jpg showcasesbestof2016special12.jpg showcasesbestof2016special13.jpg showcasesbestof2016special14.jpg showcasesbestof2016special15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $38,029. showcasesbestof2016special16.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $41,571. showcasesbestof2016special17.jpg showcasesbestof2016special18.jpg showcasesbestof2016special19.jpg showcasesbestof2016special20.jpg Pet Adoption Week Showcases - Day 5 (February 3, 2017, #7795K) showcases(2-3-2017)1.jpg showcases(2-3-2017)2.jpg showcases(2-3-2017)3.jpg showcases(2-3-2017)4.jpg showcases(2-3-2017)5.jpg Presented by Puppy Bowl Referee Dan Schachner showcases(2-3-2017)6.jpg showcases(2-3-2017)7.jpg showcases(2-3-2017)8.jpg showcases(2-3-2017)9.jpg showcases(2-3-2017)10.jpg showcases(2-3-2017)11.jpg showcases(2-3-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $27,303. showcases(2-3-2017)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $35,257. showcases(2-3-2017)14.jpg|Adam has won a total of $28,307. showcases(2-3-2017)15.jpg showcases(2-3-2017)16.jpg showcases(2-3-2017)17.jpg Car Winner vs. Car Winner Showcase Round w/Grammy-Themed Showcase (February 10, 2017, #7805K) showcases(2-10-2017)1.jpg showcases(2-10-2017)2.jpg showcases(2-10-2017)3.jpg showcases(2-10-2017)4.jpg showcases(2-10-2017)5.jpg showcases(2-10-2017)6.jpg showcases(2-10-2017)7.jpg showcases(2-10-2017)8.jpg showcases(2-10-2017)9.jpg showcases(2-10-2017)10.jpg showcases(2-10-2017)11.jpg showcases(2-10-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $32,253. showcases(2-10-2017)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,621. showcases(2-10-2017)14.jpg showcases(2-10-2017)15.jpg showcases(2-10-2017)16.jpg showcases(2-10-2017)17.jpg showcases(2-10-2017)18.jpg showcases(2-10-2017)19.jpg Valentine's Day Showcases (February 14, 2017, #7812K) showcasesvalentinesday2017-1.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2017-2.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2017-3.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2017-4.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2017-5.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2017-6.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2017-7.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2017-8.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2017-9.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2017-10.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2017-11.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2017-12.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2017-13.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $42,415. showcasesvalentinesday2017-14.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $36,728. showcasesvalentinesday2017-15.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2017-16.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2017-17.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2017-18.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2017-19.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2017-20.jpg The Bold and the Beautiful 30th Anniversary Showcases (March 23, 2017, #7864K) Bold & Beautiful Showcase showcases(3-23-2017)1.jpg showcases(3-23-2017)2.jpg showcases(3-23-2017)3.jpg showcases(3-23-2017)4.jpg Presented by John McCook from "The Bold and the Beautiful" showcases(3-23-2017)5.jpg showcases(3-23-2017)6.jpg showcases(3-23-2017)7.jpg showcases(3-23-2017)8.jpg showcases(3-23-2017)9.jpg showcases(3-23-2017)10.jpg showcases(3-23-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $40,325. showcases(3-23-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $35,786. showcases(3-23-2017)13.jpg showcases(3-23-2017)14.jpg showcases(3-23-2017)15.jpg showcases(3-23-2017)16.jpg showcases(3-23-2017)17.jpg showcases(3-23-2017)18.jpg College Rival Showcases (March 24, 2017, #7865K, aired out of order on March 31) showcases(3-31-2017)1.jpg showcases(3-31-2017)2.jpg showcases(3-31-2017)3.jpg showcases(3-31-2017)4.jpg showcases(3-31-2017)5.jpg showcases(3-31-2017)6.jpg showcases(3-31-2017)7.jpg showcases(3-31-2017)8.jpg showcases(3-31-2017)9.jpg showcases(3-31-2017)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,280. showcases(3-31-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,577. showcases(3-31-2017)12.jpg showcases(3-31-2017)13.jpg showcases(3-31-2017)14.jpg showcases(3-31-2017)15.jpg showcases(3-31-2017)16.jpg showcases(3-31-2017)17.jpg Baby Shower Showcases featuring an $8 DSW (April 21, 2017, #7905K) Baby Names Showcase showcases(4-21-2017)1.jpg showcases(4-21-2017)2.jpg|If it's a boy, name it Benjamin, named after the Big Ben in London. showcases(4-21-2017)3.jpg|If it's a girl, name it Rose, after the rose gardens in Victoria, BC. showcases(4-21-2017)4.jpg|Or just name the baby after a hybrid car, Prius. showcases(4-21-2017)5.jpg showcases(4-21-2017)6.jpg showcases(4-21-2017)7.jpg showcases(4-21-2017)8.jpg showcases(4-21-2017)9.jpg showcases(4-21-2017)10.jpg showcases(4-21-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $36,344. showcases(4-21-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $39,958. showcases(4-21-2017)13.jpg showcases(4-21-2017)14.jpg showcases(4-21-2017)15.jpg showcases(4-21-2017)16.jpg showcases(4-21-2017)17.jpg showcases(4-21-2017)18.jpg showcases(4-21-2017)19.jpg Mother's Day Showcases With Kids (May 12, 2017, #7935K) showcasesmothersday2017-1.jpg showcasesmothersday2017-2.jpg showcasesmothersday2017-3.jpg showcasesmothersday2017-4.jpg showcasesmothersday2017-5.jpg showcasesmothersday2017-6.jpg showcasesmothersday2017-7.jpg showcasesmothersday2017-8.jpg showcasesmothersday2017-9.jpg showcasesmothersday2017-10.jpg showcasesmothersday2017-11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $32,786. showcasesmothersday2017-12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $31,684. showcasesmothersday2017-13.jpg showcasesmothersday2017-14.jpg showcasesmothersday2017-15.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 1 (May 15, 2017, #7941K) showcases(5-15-2017)1.jpg showcases(5-15-2017)2.jpg showcases(5-15-2017)3.jpg showcases(5-15-2017)4.jpg showcases(5-15-2017)5.jpg showcases(5-15-2017)6.jpg showcases(5-15-2017)7.jpg showcases(5-15-2017)8.jpg showcases(5-15-2017)9.jpg showcases(5-15-2017)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $38,748. showcases(5-15-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $35,813. showcases(5-15-2017)12.jpg showcases(5-15-2017)13.jpg showcases(5-15-2017)14.jpg showcases(5-15-2017)15.jpg showcases(5-15-2017)16.jpg showcases(5-15-2017)17.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 2 (May 16, 2017, #7942K, aired out of order on May 18) showcases(5-18-2017)1.jpg showcases(5-18-2017)2.jpg showcases(5-18-2017)3.jpg showcases(5-18-2017)4.jpg showcases(5-18-2017)5.jpg showcases(5-18-2017)6.jpg showcases(5-18-2017)7.jpg showcases(5-18-2017)8.jpg showcases(5-18-2017)9.jpg showcases(5-18-2017)10.jpg showcases(5-18-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $43,317 with a difference of $10,317. showcases(5-18-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $23,490. He's OVER! showcases(5-18-2017)13.jpg showcases(5-18-2017)14.jpg showcases(5-18-2017)15.jpg showcases(5-18-2017)16.jpg showcases(5-18-2017)17.jpg showcases(5-18-2017)18.jpg showcases(5-18-2017)19.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 3 (May 17, 2017, #7943K) showcases(5-17-2017)1.jpg showcases(5-17-2017)2.jpg showcases(5-17-2017)3.jpg showcases(5-17-2017)4.jpg showcases(5-17-2017)5.jpg showcases(5-17-2017)6.jpg showcases(5-17-2017)7.jpg showcases(5-17-2017)8.jpg showcases(5-17-2017)9.jpg showcases(5-17-2017)10.jpg showcases(5-17-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $40,410. showcases(5-17-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $22,957. showcases(5-17-2017)13.jpg showcases(5-17-2017)14.jpg showcases(5-17-2017)15.jpg showcases(5-17-2017)16.jpg showcases(5-17-2017)17.jpg showcases(5-17-2017)18.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 4 (May 18, 2017, #7944K, aired out of order on May 16) showcases(5-16-2017)1.jpg showcases(5-16-2017)2.jpg showcases(5-16-2017)3.jpg showcases(5-16-2017)4.jpg showcases(5-16-2017)5.jpg showcases(5-16-2017)6.jpg showcases(5-16-2017)7.jpg showcases(5-16-2017)8.jpg showcases(5-16-2017)9.jpg showcases(5-16-2017)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $32,319. showcases(5-16-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $33,518. showcases(5-16-2017)12.jpg showcases(5-16-2017)13.jpg showcases(5-16-2017)14.jpg showcases(5-16-2017)15.jpg showcases(5-16-2017)16.jpg showcases(5-16-2017)17.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 5 (May 19, 2017, #7945K) showcases(5-19-2017)1.jpg showcases(5-19-2017)2.jpg showcases(5-19-2017)3.jpg showcases(5-19-2017)4.jpg showcases(5-19-2017)5.jpg showcases(5-19-2017)6.jpg showcases(5-19-2017)7.jpg showcases(5-19-2017)8.jpg showcases(5-19-2017)9.jpg showcases(5-19-2017)10.jpg showcases(5-19-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $34,829 with a difference of $6,829. showcases(5-19-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $44,323 with a difference of $18,323. showcases(5-19-2017)13.jpg showcases(5-19-2017)14.jpg showcases(5-19-2017)15.jpg showcases(5-19-2017)16.jpg showcases(5-19-2017)17.jpg showcases(5-19-2017)18.jpg showcases(5-19-2017)19.jpg showcases(5-19-2017)20.jpg The Summer Beach Party Showcases (June 20, 2017, #7992K) showcases(6-20-2017)1.jpg showcases(6-20-2017)2.jpg showcases(6-20-2017)3.jpg showcases(6-20-2017)4.jpg showcases(6-20-2017)5.jpg showcases(6-20-2017)6.jpg showcases(6-20-2017)7.jpg showcases(6-20-2017)8.jpg showcases(6-20-2017)9.jpg showcases(6-20-2017)10.jpg showcases(6-20-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $29,431. showcases(6-20-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $20,510. showcases(6-20-2017)13.jpg showcases(6-20-2017)14.jpg showcases(6-20-2017)15.jpg showcases(6-20-2017)16.jpg Back to School Showcases (August 21, 2017, #8001K, aired out of order on September 8, orginally rescheduled to air on August 25) showcases(9-8-2017)1.jpg showcases(9-8-2017)2.jpg showcases(9-8-2017)3.jpg showcases(9-8-2017)4.jpg showcases(9-8-2017)5.jpg showcases(9-8-2017)6.jpg showcases(9-8-2017)7.jpg showcases(9-8-2017)8.jpg showcases(9-8-2017)9.jpg showcases(9-8-2017)10.jpg showcases(9-8-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $24,480. showcases(9-8-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $30,916. showcases(9-8-2017)13.jpg|John has won a total of $33,405. showcases(9-8-2017)14.jpg showcases(9-8-2017)15.jpg showcases(9-8-2017)16.jpg showcases(9-8-2017)17.jpg Category:Showcases